Espiritus
by shanya and ty-rex
Summary: Hay diferente espiritus en el mundo, pero no todos se encargan del bienestar de los niños y menos de los humanos,los guardianes tendran que averiguar si se toparon con una excelente aliada o una poderosa enemiga,en especial cierto chico con el pelo tan blanco como la escarcha, tendra que pensarlo dos vecez antes de enamorarse y a un mas con varias sombras acechando a sus espaldas.
1. Comenzemos esta historia

**_Bien hola a todos sé que no me conocen pero yo a ustedes si leía las historias de todos ustedes y… me gustan mucho estas historias y decidí escribir una porque me encanta los personajes y aparte soy fanática de las películas de dreamworks bueno como verán mi nombre es Shanya…no entrare en detalles por el otro que esta a lado…es mi hermano mayor y solo diré eso y bueno creo que tal vez quieran empezar a leer y pues los dejo aquí el primer capitulo…por favor espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic y les prometo que no los decepcionare soy nueva por esta zona y en verdad me servirian sus consejos..._**

**_"el origen de los guardines no me pertenece y mucho menos sus personajes, no hago ningun lucro con esto"_**

**_"_****_El comienzo de una nueva historia"_**

Comencemos esta historia…era ya casi víspera de Navidad, todos los niños emocionados escribiéndole una carta para aquel viejo bonachón lleno de asombro, toda la ciudad cubierta de nieve, los pequeños jugaban y hacían sus inocentes travesuras, reían y cantaban que al fin el invierno llego, era extraño no saber porque estaban tan felices navidad significaba alegría, regalos, emoción, asombro y claro…diversión, lo cual era muy bueno para cierto guardián que le encantaba jugar entre los vientos helados del invierno…si…aquel del que no logramos escuchar mucho, pero esta ahí…dándonos diversión y también cuidándonos, pero hay una interrogante en esta historia…¿Qué pasaría si alguien mas llegara aparecer? Y si ese alguien no es exactamente el tipo de espíritu que se ocupa por el bienestar de los niños ¿Cómo se llevara con nuestros protectores? bueno mis amigos eso lo tendremos que averiguar…pero no aquí sobre esta ciudad llena de nieve…nos tendremos que ir muy lejos al norte a visitar a alguien…que en estos días son los mas atareados para el en todo el año…

EN EL POLO NORTE…

Una gran fortaleza de hielo y adentro una bellísima y espaciosa cabaña…si se le puede llamar cabaña…todos estaban apresurados los enormes jetis preparaban, construían y pintaban los juguetes para los niños y los pequeños duendes…bueno ellos estaban haciendo el día mas divertido, pero el mas atareado era un hombre de barba blanca y ojos azulados llenos de asombro revisaba sus listas que tenia tatuadas en sus brazos decidiendo quien era malo y quien bueno…

-bueno, bueno…malo…muy travieso…buena niña…muy simpática…muy traviesa…muy malo…muy buena…muy bueno…muy respetuoso…este año no tenemos tantos niños malos como esperaba-dijo norte mientras caminaba por su taller, los duendes se le metían entre las piernas mientras trataba de pasar-tengan cuidado que en una de esas me van a tirar y no es conveniente que santa se lastime antes de navidad-dijo amablemente.

Norte se dirigió al globo terráqueo donde unos jetis monitoreaban a todos los niños del mundo que creían en los guardianes, lo miro por unos momentos y recordó aquella vez que pitch apareció, no le preocupo mucho ya que todo eso quedo en el pasado –_"en el pasado"_-se quedo pensando norte con la mirada en el cielo y su mano en su barbilla ¿desde cuando que no ve a sus amigos los otros guardianes? Seguramente meses, hada recolectando los dientes, conejo con…sus días libres ya que pascua a un no llegaba, sandman todas las noches llevaba sueños dulces a los niños y Jack…pues como era invierno trabajando, a norte se le escapo una pequeña risa de tan solo pensar que Jack estaría trabajando y haciendo sus deberes como espíritu del invierno pero unos pequeños sonidos lo saco de sus pensamientos y aparte de alguien jalaba de sus pantalones…

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto norte agachándose a ver a uno de los duendes, ninguno de los cinco duendes sabia como explicarse hasta que uno se puso unos bastones de caramelo en la cabeza y se pinto su nariz con pintura roja, ahí en ese instante supo a que se referían-ahhh…se están refiriendo a los renos…¿Rodolfo?-pregunto norte

Los pequeños duendes asintieron con entusiasmo y luego el pequeño se puso en cuatro patas en el piso y empezó a imitar a un reno, la cara de norte mostro angustia al ver que el pequeño duende caía al suelo como si estuviera muerto-esperen…¿me están diciendo que Rodolfo esta enfermo?-pregunto preocupado, los pequeños duendes volvieron a asentir con entusiasmo…norte no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo a los corrales de sus renos, atravesó varios pasillos hacia los establos donde se encontraban varios duendes y algunos jetis preocupados, norte pedía angustiado que lo dejaran pasar para ver que pasaba con su reno guía, se quedo petrificado al ver que su reno estaba tirado inconsciente en el piso, los duendes trataban de ver que tenia, pero rápidamente norte los aparto y sostuvo la cabeza de el reno de la enorme nariz roja con sus brazos…estaba helada…a un para ser el norte sus renos nunca estaban fríos, preocupado salió corriendo al centro de control y ya en el no sabia que hacer a quien acudir así que…pensó en sus amigos guardianes…tal vez ellos podrían saber que hacer y en ese momento jalo el la manija del interruptor de la aurora boreal para llamar a sus compañeros guardianes.

La hermosa y radiante luz se esparció por todos lados hasta llegar a su destino.

EN EL PALACIO DE LOS DIENTES…

El hada siempre tan atareada en el hemisferios oriental ya era de noche y ella mandaba a sus pequeñas hadas a trabajar se movía de aquí y allá guardando, diciendo y comentado, de quien, de donde y donde va el diente que se acaba de caer en un lugar del mundo.

-en Londres, calle wintors, casa 56, espacio 14990076, lado este, muela de leche, Isabel…¡aawww! Miren que pequeña es y se estado cepillando recurrentemente-dijo hada llena de alegría mirando aquella pequeña muela entre sus dedos, las pequeñas hadas trabajan sin descanso hasta que una se percato de una cuantas luces en cielo y empezó llamarle al hada en el oído para que las viera…

-¿Qué pasa peque…-hada se percato de lo que la hadita le estaba tratando de decir-oh…ya veo…señoritas tengo que retirarme…ustedes cinco conmigo-dijo hada señalando a cinco de sus ayudantas para que fueran con ella-tu hadita también ven conmigo-dijo hada y todas volaron rápidamente hacia el norte…

EN LA MADRIGUERA…

Conejo estaba recostado en el pasto de su madriguera sin que nadie lo molestara con una zanahoria en mano, pascua a un no llegaba, los huevos aun no estaban listos para salir del nido y por ser invierno las flores de pintura estaban dormidas así que todo en su hogar estaba tranquilo sin causar ningún ruido, así que empezó a cerrar los ojos, pero para su desagrado en el agujero de la madriguera se empezaron a asomar unos cuantos destellos de diferentes colores, conejo dejo su zanahoria a un lado y se puso de pie…

-mientras estoy mas tranquilo siempre a de pasar algo malo-dijo conejo con fastidio, pero se le paso de un momento a otro, tomo su boomerans y se los coloco en la espalda y con su pata golpeo dos beses el suelo y un túnel apareció y se introdujo en el para salir saltando y dirigirse al origen de esas luces.

MIENTRAS EN OTRA PARTE…

En el hemisferio occidental ya era de noche todos los pequeños descansaba en sus cálidas camas teniendo sueños alegres y buenos, unos soñaban con el cielo, otros con el mar, otros con su pasado o futuro y uno que otro niño con nuestros héroes…después de que pich desapareciera todo estaba bien sandman se encargaba de eso, los niños podían dormir tranquilos sin tener que pensar en esas horribles pesadillas…y como de costumbre sandman haciendo su ronda de siempre con su arena dorada, volando sobre una hermosa manta raya o navegando en un barco por las nubes, empezó a escuchar unas cuantas risas ¿acaso se le había olvidado un niño? Sandman rápidamente con su arena dorada se creo un telescopio para poder observar y lo que encontró le causo mucha gracia…no era un niño…bueno tenia el temperamento de un niño…era el guardián de la diversión Jack Frots se encontraba en parque patinado en el viento jugando con la propia nieve que formaba con su báculo de madera, rápidamente descendió en una nube hasta donde él se encontraba, y en cuanto bajo el guardián de la diversión sintió su presencia y saludo como de costumbre…

-hola meme ¿ya terminaste esta noche?-pregunto el guardián, meme solo asintió y un pequeño símbolo de interrogación apareció sobre su cabeza a ver lo que estaba fabricando.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido, pero luego meme señalo un muñeco de nieve que estaba cerca de ellos-¡ah! Eso… es para Jaime es que quiero darle una sorpresa-

Meme solo sonrió pero su sonrisa desapareció, cuando vio que un mapache se estaba llevado uno de los brazos de madera para el muñeco.

-¡hey deja eso!-grito Jack, pero el mapache no lo dejo así que le aventó una bola de nieve ahuyentando y lastimando al pequeño mapache-estúpido animal-mascullo molesto el joven chico.

Meme lo miro con preocupación y Jack noto esa mirada y trato de evadirla fingiendo que andaba formando aquel muñeco, pero aun sentía aquella mirada sobre el así que decido contestarle a meme.

-lose…sé que estuvo mal, pero es que llevo un rato en esto…pero descuida en poco rato estará bien-dijo Jack, meme solo resoplo pero cuando vio que Jack estaba quitando un pedazo de corteza de un roble trato de detenerlo-¿Qué pasa meme?-

Meme por caras y gesto trato de explicarle que el árbol necesita esa corteza para sobrevivir el invierno, a Jack le importo un comino y coloco ese pedazo de corteza junto aquel pequeño muñeco de nieve como si fuera un trineo, Jack volvió a sentir aquella mirada de meme y al voltear vio al hombrecillo molesto con los brazos cruzados.

-meme es un árbol…si ya resistió varios inviernos seguro aguantara mas con o sin corteza-contesto Jack, meme solo rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza ante la ineptitud de su amigo- y bien…¿Qué te parece?-dijo Jack mostrado el muñeco mal formado con cara de piedras y nariz de zanahoria, cuerpo boludo y robusto y con dos ramas de pino de brazos y un pedazo de corteza de roble que simulaba ser un trineo, meme levanto su ceja y un pequeño signo de interrogación volvió a aparecer sobre su cabeza.

-es Jaime…sé que no es mi mejor trabajo pero quería darle una sorpresa y…-Jack se quedo mudo al ver que en la nieve se reflejaba unos cuantos destellos de colores, rápidamente dirigió su mirada al cielo, estaban aquellas hermosas y peculiares luces del norte-¿Qué habrá pasado ahora?...meme es hora de irnos-

Meme asintió pero algo andaba mal Jack no podía volar, lo noto por los esfuerzos que hacia al saltar al aire y sin pasar nada…

-¡viento! ¡¿Viento donde estas?!-gritaba Jack, en un momento sintió la mano de meme sobre su hombro y jalo para que se subiera en su pequeño planeador, Jack se sentó en la parte de atrás a un muy confundido de que el viento no lo llevara-que extraño…¿Por qué el viento no esta?...¿tu que piensas que pasa meme?-

Sandman solo se encogió en hombros y se mordió el labio, el sabia perfectamente que pasaba, pero tenían que llegar rápido al polo así que no le aviso a Jack que era, se coloco sus anteojos y levanto vuelo para poder irse, meme iba una velocidad sorprendente, Jack se iba riendo y gritando de alegría, mientras alzaba los brazos al cielo…

-¡meme esto es muy divertido! ¡Ya se porque te gusta tanto jajajaja!-gritaba Jack lleno de alegría-¡definitivamente me vendré mas seguido contigo! ¡wooojooo!-

EN EL POLO NORTE.

Norte daba vueltas de un lado a otro esperando a sus amigos guardianes, la primera en aparecer fue hada, llego con sus seis pequeñas hadas quienes fueron las primeras en saludar al viejo barbón pero noto su expresión de angustia así que se acercó hada a la preocupada.

-¿Qué te pasa norte? ¿Por qué nos llamaste?-pregunto hada, norte a un seguía perdido, pero de un agujero del suelo apareció un conejo de ojos verdes con una zanahoria en mano.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo norte?-pregunto el conejo recargándose en unos de los pilares de la enorme cabaña y colocándose la zanahoria como si fuera un abanó-tengo mis vacaciones y tú nos llamas ¿para que?-

-conejo estoy en problemas es que…¿Qué es eso?-pregunto norte confundido por un extraño sonido.

-no me cambies de tema…esto es para alardearme que navidad es mas importante que la pascua-dijo contesto conejo molesto mirando fijamente los enormes ojos de norte-¡¿no es así?!-

A norte le desapareció su expresión de preocupación para mirar con severidad a conejo, hada rápidamente se coloco entre ellos y las pequeñas haditas hicieron lo mismo.

-chicos cálmense…no estamos aquí para pelear-dijo hada tranquilamente-además si se pelean a meme no le gustara, y saben muy bien como se pone cuando esta enojado-

Los dos guardianes se calmaron de inmediato y se relajaron un poco, hada los obligo a que hicieran las pases, conejo al principio se resistió pero, aguantar la picotadas de seis haditas era demasiado sufrimiento para el pobre animal, conejo cedió a regañadientes pero -_¡Pummm!-_un fuerte sonido se produjo en una de las ventanas de cristal, todos voltearon sorprendidos y a conejo se le escaparon las risas, era Jack, había quedado estampado con el vidrio pero boca abajo, rápidamente hada voló a socorrerlo y la pequeñas hadas también, norte y conejo se estaban burlando del pobre muchacho…

-¡Jack!...¿estas bien?-pregunto hada preocupada ayudándolo a entrar.

-si…es que meme dijo que saltara…y al parecer el viento esta muy extraño ya que no respondía y de pronto una fuerte ventisca hizo que me estrellara con el cristal como si quisiera hacerlo apropósito-dijo Jack un poco adolorido mientras se sobaba la cabeza con su fría mano, conejo no para de reírse y norte sacudía su enorme panza con cada carcajada, pero ambos guardaron silencio cuando bajo meme flotando con mala cara, empezó con caras, gestos, señas y figuras de arena dorada para regañar a ambos por su comportamiento infantil, pero después de dejar que de sus orejas salieran pequeñas fumarolas de arena se calmo y tomo un chocolate caliente que un jeti traía en una pequeña bandeja verde esmeralda.

-¿norte porque nos llamaste a todos?-pregunto Jack confundido a un sobándose la cara, norte cambio se expresión, esa pregunta le borro la sonrisa que tenia hace apenas unos segundos a Jack le preocupo su cambio repentino.

-Jack la navidad se acerca…y mi reno guía esta muy enfermo…no sé que hacer y estoy muy preocupado-

-pero…¿Qué le pasa?...¿que es lo que tiene?-preguntaba Jack preocupado.

-será mejor que se los demuestre…ya que…es difícil de explicar-norte los guio atreves de varias puertas de el enorme palacio de madera, Jack cada vez que avanzaba veía las caras preocupadas de los pequeños duendes y jetis…era sorprende verlos así ya que siempre estaban jugueteando o riéndose y pit siempre trataba de echarlo a patadas pero hasta él estaba serio caminando a su lado…llegaron a una enorme habitación…los establos, los renos estaban zarandeándose, reparando y pateando las puertas de los establos de contención, estaban muy nerviosos, norte rápidamente se acercó a calmarlos, Jack se acercó mas a un gran bulto peludo que yacía en el suelo…era Rodolfo…Jack se sorprendió de su temperatura, su respiración y barriga hinchada…estaba muy débil y no estaba seguro de que tenia, pero al ver el leve brillo escarlata de la nariz que tenia el reno que a veces titilaba se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, estuvo apunto de tocarlo, pero conejo se lo impido sosteniéndole la mano y negándole con la cabeza que no lo hiciera, Conejo se acercó más al reno y lo examino con cuidado.

-esta…muy enfermo norte…¿Qué le paso?-pregunto conejo desconcertado.

-no lose…pero no sé que hacer y por eso los llame-

Hada también se acercó al pobre reno y lo reviso de la parte de la boca buscando algún indicio de enfermadas o algo, pero solo se topo con su mal aliento.

-de aquí luce bien...¡uff! excepto por su mal aliento-dijo hada casi desmayándose, las haditas empezaron hacer gestos de asco, el pobre dejo salir un horrible quejido que conmovió y preocupo al hada-tranquilo trataremos de ayudarte-

-nosotros no podremos-dijo conejo seriamente, todos se sorprendieron ante la reacción de conejo.

-¿a que te refieres conejo?-pregunto Jack igual de serio-¡claro que nosotros podemos ayudarlo! Si nosotros tan siquiera pudiéramos…-

-¡no! no podemos…tal vez si fuera un animal normal…pero este reno no lo es… es un animal místico…es mágico…solo la magia que lo creo podrá curarlo-dijo conejo con aliento cortado.

-¡entonces norte podrá curarlo!-

-¡no Jack!...¡yo no cree a mis renos!...me fueron entregados por ordenes del hombre de la luna-contesto norte confundiendo mas a Jack.

-¿entonces le pedimos ayuda al hombre de la luna?-

-Jack…el hombre de la luna da las ordenes…nosotros solamente obedecemos…conejo tiene razón solo la magia que lo creo podrá curarlo-

Jack no entendía nada ¿acaso existía otra magia mas poderosa que la de ellos cinco? los demás parecían estar hablando de cosas que el ni siquiera entendía y al parecer lo ignoraban por completo y lo excluían de la conversación.

-tenemos que llamarla-dijo hada preocupada.

-pero no podemos llamarla…tenemos que ir a verla…tenemos que ir al palacio dorado-dijo conejo seriamente.

Jack abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, no era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre ese palacio tan "especial", hada siempre hablaba de cierto espíritu que le gustaba y siempre la ignoraba ya que siempre decía "es tan lindo" o "sus ojos son como el brillo de la estrella" y ese tipo de cursilerías así que se pregunto ¿Quién o que vive en ese palacio que fuera tan especial?

-¿el palacio dorado?...¿para que?-pregunto Jack.

-el palacio dorado es donde viven los dos supremos…madre y padre-contesto norte con seriedad.

-¿madre y padre? No entiendo-

-jack…ellos no son como nosotros…ven te mostrare-dijo norte agarrándolo del hombro y guiándolo por el pasillo, pero antes dio una orden de que los jetis cuidaran al pobre reno y si hubiera cualquier cambio bueno o malo le avisaran…avanzaron el largo pasillo hasta llegar a algo parecido como una biblioteca, pero esta era un poco anormal los estantes eran de hielo y eran enormes en cada fila había cientos de libros que rodaban la habitación, cada uno era especial, no había dos libros iguales unos eran delgados y largos otros muy anchos y pequeños, unos tenia hechizos de protección ya que los rodeaban raíces en la tapa del libro, otros tenían un cerrojo de oro y plata muy grande parecían estar vivos porque se movían, como si trataran de liberarse y sobre tres pódiums estaban tres libros grades cubiertos por cadenas uno era rosa, otro purpura y el ultimo negro, el rosa decía en la tapa con letras doradas "_pociones y hechizos para la obsesión y el amor" de A. cupido_ el purpura con enormes letras lila metálico que decían _"¿Cómo terminar con la vida de un espíritu?"_ por _Rached Black_ y el ultimo aquel libro negro con letras plateadas que en su portada tenia escrito "_Los siete Blacks: creadores de la era oscura"_ este no tenia autor…no se veía ya que algo o alguien lo había arañado la portada con tres filosas garras, Jack rápidamente comprendió por que esos tres estaban encadenados…como los llamaba conejo "libros malditos" aun no entendía por que el de cupido estaba encadenado, pero si lo estaba debía ser muy peligroso, el muchacho se le quedo viendo al autor del libro purpura "_Rached Black" _y luego puso su vista en el siguiente aquel negro azabache "_Los siete Blacks" ¿_acaso esos blacks tenían que ver con pich? Si era así…no quería saberlo ya muchos problemas le había causado…

Jack siguió avanzando junto con los otros guardianes sintió que un pequeño piquito le picaba el cuello, el muchacho volteo y para su sorpresa era la hadita quien lo estaba picando la pequeña se acercó mas a Jack que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿tu sabes que quieren enseñarme?-pregunto Jack en un susurro, la hadita se encogió en hombros-eso suponía…solo espero que no me pongan a leer libros todo el día-

Norte los guio hasta el centro de la biblioteca había una escaleras que llevaban a un tipo tarima circular de hielo, otros dos pódiums había en ese lugar, uno tenia el libro de los guardianes estaba enfrente de las escaleras, pero el otro que era de oro no hielo era mucho mas grande que cualquier otro tenia hermosos detalles que simulaban el viento de otoño con hermosa hojas de bronce y cobre y pétalos de piedras preciosas, sobre el reposaba un gigantesco libro, era marrón claro con detalles metálicos dorados que adornaban la tapa, pero este no tenia nombre solo un símbolo…un reloj de arena y dentro de el una flor de loto rozada como los labios de una joven apunto de dar su primer beso…Jack se acercó al libro parecía tener el mismo mecanismo de seguridad que los otros estaba envuelto en tallos de árbol, solo que estos eran diferentes parecían de cristal…no era cristal…era una sustancia mas pura y rígida, tan difícil de conseguir como codiciada en el mundo mortal…diamante…Jack estaba confundido no entendía como norte iba poder abrir esa cosa y con solo verla ya le parecía que nunca lo levantarían o lo moverían de ese lugar, era realmente enorme, Jack estuvo a punto de decir algo pero meme lo detuvo poniéndole la zanahoria de conejo en la boca.

-¡oye!-Jack miro molesto al hombrecillo que le hacia una señal con el dedo de que guardara silencio y que solo mirara.

Conejo se acercó más al libro y se coloco enfrente de él, los demás se apartaron dejando solamente a conejo con el libro, Jack seguía sin comprender, pero su confusión cambio a asombro al escuchar las palabras que provenían de la boca de conejo…

_-Yo no soy ningún enemigo, soy un amigo_

_Soy un servidor que busca su destino_

_Y tal vez encuentre el conocimiento requerido_

_En tus páginas escritas por los elegidos _

_Muéstrame la información que necesito_

_Con humildad y valor te lo pido_

_Y no mal gastare los conocimientos adquiridos_

_Con aquellos de los cuales no son bien recibidos_

_Te lo pide un servidor más, querido amigo_

_Solo muestras los saberes de aquellos escogidos_

_Que han dejado marca con sus escritos_

_Que padre y madre han protegido-_

Con solo terminar esas palabras las ramas de diamante de aquel libro se transformaron en cientos mariposas cuyas alas parecían de cristal, parecían tener un arcoíris en el interior, Jack en toda su vida como espíritu no había visto algo mas sorprendente, todos volvieron a acercarse hacia el pódium donde estaba el libro, norte lo abrió con ayuda de conejo, Jack se acercó asombrado a aquel libro, pensando que con una cerradura así de impresionante y hermosa tendría que ser un libro súper importante, pero para su sorpresa…las paginas estaban en blanco.

-¡están en blanco!...¡¿me trajeron hasta acá solo para ver un libro enorme que parece ser el mas impresionante de todos y que resulte ser que esta en blanco?!-

-tranquilízate Jack…este libro tiene trucos…trucos que solo hombre de la luna puede mostrar-dijo norte serenamente, Jack volvió a tener la misma mirada de confusión y compartió miradas con la pequeña hadita-hombre de la luna si podrías hacernos el favor-

De pronto de la cúpula de hielo apareció un rayo de luz plateado que ilumino solamente las paginas del enorme libro y empezó a mostrar antiguas runas, jeroglíficos, caracteres y letras de diferentes idiomas…unos eras fáciles de reconocer, chinos, japoneses, rusos, griego antiguo y muchos mas databan de diferentes épocas…épocas muy antiguas…otras no, había lenguas muertas como el latín, azteca, inca y muchos mas…pero cada cosa que estaba escrita irradiaba luz azul, Jack trataba de leer cada palabra que decía el libro, pero norte le daba vueltas a las paginas muy rápido.

-¿norte quien escribió esto?-pregunto Jack sin dejar de ver libro.

-padre, Jack…padre tiempo escribió el libro con ayuda de madre tierra-

-¿pero ellos dos que tienen de especial?-pregunto Jack-nadie puede superar a un guardián ¿o si?-

-definitivamente no tienes idea de porque los llaman los dos supremos-dijo conejo colocándose a la izquierda de Jack-ellos por así decirlo no necesitan la fe de nadie para poder seguir siendo lo que son…en especial madre tierra-

-¿enserio?-

-si Jack…ven mira esto-dijo norte tomando al confundido chico por el hombro y acercándolo al libro, cuando lo coloco frente al pódium, las runas celticas empezaron a moverse y empezaron a tomar forma de un búho antes de transformarse en un hombre de avanzada edad, cabellos y barba larga que le llegaba a medio torso una túnica que le llegaba hasta los pies y un báculo retorcido de madera-él es padre tiempo-

-ah el novio de hada-dijo Jack burlándose-veo que te gustan maduros jejeje-

Hada estuvo a punto de pegarle en la cabeza pero el dibujo se había convertido en un niño pequeño de 6 años tenia la misma vestimenta y el mismo báculo.

-¡¿Qué paso?!-

-padre tiene faces, son cuatro en total como un reloj la primera un niño, luego un joven adulto, tercero un adulto normal y el cuarto adulto maduro su nombre es tok-dijo norte en tono neutral contestado la pregunta de Jack- al parecer volvió a cambiar de fase este libro nos muestra como están actualmente-

-y madre tierra ¿Cómo es ella?-pregunto Jack, conejo rápidamente se coloco a lado de el incrédulo.

-¿nunca la has visto?-Jack negó con la cabeza varias veces-¡de lo que en verdad se pierden tus ojos! ¡Todos los espíritus han tratado de ganarse su corazón pero nadie lo ha logrado! ¡Es diez veces mas hermosa que cupido y hada juntas!-

-si pero su carácter deja mucho que desear-añadió hada un poco molesta-tiene temperamento de rinoceronte-

-hada no te enojes tu no la conoces como yo-dijo conejo el animal se volvió al libro y susurro unas cuantas palabras-enséñame a terra- de pronto como si hubiera entrado una ráfaga de aire por un agujero de la habitación, las paginas se movieron rápidamente hasta detenerse en una que tenia el dibujo de un tigre con armadura y sobre su cabeza una clase diadema que le cubría parte de la frente y a los lados la adornaban dos alas de águila-lastima Jack tienes mala suerte-

-¿Por qué es un tigre?-

-terra puede convertirse en cualquier animal o planta que exista y no exista en el mundo mortal-contesto conejo.

-¿se llama terra?-pregunto Jack confundido.

-si Jack, así se llama a cada uno de nosotros como tú sabrás el hombre de la luna nos dio nuestros nombres-añadió norte-pero ahora dejando todo esto de lado creo que deberíamos irnos-

Todo asintieron menos Jack que miraba a la hadita que estaba en su hombro con preocupación.

-¿adonde vamos?-pregunto Jack.

-al palacio dorado Jack-dijo conejo colocándose enfrente del enorme libro-muéstrame la entrada al palacio dorado-nuevamente las paginas se movieron rápidamente y se volvieron a detener, ambas paginas estaban en blanco, pero unos segundos después una de las mariposas de alas como el cristal se poso en medio de estas y un pequeño destello de luz apareció en el centro, Jack se acercó mas para ver que sucedía y los demás hicieron lo mismo, y con esa misma rapidez en que esa luz apareció tan bien desapareció junto con los guardianes dejando sola la habitación, el libro al ya no tener nada en sus paginas se cerro de golpe y volvió a estar como antes tieso y sin movimiento.

**_Y bien espero que les haya gustado y me dejen algún comentario un mensaje privado para sugerencias, criticas o algún felicidades por si les gusto…y tambien les acepto recomendaciones para hacer esta historia mas entretenida y espero que me tengan paciencia con las publicaciones y bueno hasta aquí mis amigos me despido por ahora…_**

**_ATTE_**

**_Shanya_**


	2. El palacio dorado

**_Hola de nuevo amigos, perdón por la tardanza pero aquí el segundo capitulo, bueno para aclarar esta no es la típica historia en que la chica se enamora de nuestro querido espíritu del invierno, aquí pondremos a trabajar a Jack jejejeje él se tendrá que esforzar y mas con un espíritu tan difícil como lo es ella, bueno les agradezco mucho de que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer este fic y que le hayan dado una oportunidad, no soy una buena escritora pero me esfuerzo para que ustedes disfruten de la lectura y bueno otra vez gracias y aquí las dejo o los dejo con el capitulo…_**

**_"_****_Rise of the guardians" no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes._**

**_"_****_El palacio dorado"_**

Jack se sentía mareado y confundido, lo último que recuerda es haber estado en el polo con sus amigos y después desaparecer en un destello dorado que provenía de aquel enorme libro que estaba en la biblioteca, sabia que estaba tirado en algún lugar, podía sentir unos adoquines de piedra perfectamente colocados en el piso, el viento movía sus blancos cabellos, no podía ver nada, estaba muy aturdido para abrir los ojos y su cabeza le daba vueltas, las esferas de nieve de norte y los túneles de conejo eran menos estruendosos y pesados que el pasadizo de ese libro, podía escuchar los gemidos dolientes de su amigo conejo, el zumbido que ocasionaban las alas de hada al moverse y las botas de norte que cada vez se escuchaban mas y mas fuerte…

-Jack…¡Jack! Despierta muchacho-dijo norte mientras le pegaba unas palmaditas en el rostro, Jack abrió sus ojos azules y fríos como el hielo, parpadeo un par de veces antes obtener su visión normal vio a sus amigos que lo observaban con preocupación-descuida te acostumbraras a esta clase de viajes-

-¿no hay otra manera de llegar a este lugar?-pregunto Jack mientras tomaba su báculo y se ponía de pie a un se sentía un poco mareado a si que me mejor cerro los ojos un momento y se empezó a tallar la sien.

-si la hay, pero nosotros no las poseemos-dijo norte mientras dejaba al joven muchacho que aun se tallaba su cabeza adolorida, Jack volvió a sentir esa refrescante frisa que le movía los cabellos, sentía en sus pies aquellos adoquines de piedra, volvió a abrir los ojos y miro el suelo, los adoquines llenos de polvo, un esponjoso musgo y en partes algunas hiervas con florecillas amarillas y blancas salían de entre las líneas, Jack miro sobre su hombro y logro divisar un enorme arco de piedra labrada y hermosamente tallada…no daba a ningún lado solo se veía el vacío hacia…las nubes, pero anaranjadas como cuando las iluminaba el alba del amanecer, lo hizo pensar a que altura estarían, pero luego miro hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos y lo que logro ver lo sorprendió, todo era cielo no se podía ver tierra o mar, solo esas nubes que viajaban con el viento y aquellos hermosos rayos de sol que iluminaban todo a su paso, Jack miro sobre el borde y se dio cuenta de que estaba parado solo sobre una pequeña superficie que flotaba en el vacío, no había nada mas, era el único pedazo de tierra que podía divisar.

-¿en donde estamos?-pregunto Jack mientras asomaba mas la cabeza por el borde, pero conejo lo jalo de la sudadera.

-yo que tu no salto mas allá de aquí-dijo conejo mientras daba tres golpes con una de sus patas al suelo-mas allá de esta pedazo no tenemos poderes…¡bienvenido al reino medio!-

-¡no tenemos poderes! Y si caigo ¿que crees que pase?-pregunto Jack un tanto nervioso.

-seguirás cayendo…y cayendo…y cayendo y ahora que lo pienso no es mala idea-dijo conejo listo para empujar a Jack.

-¡conejo!-grito hada furiosa- a lo que conejo se refiere es que estamos en medio…se puede decir que estamos en la línea que separa lo mortal y lo inmortal-

-el castillo dorado se encuentra mas haya lo único que nos queda es llegar-agrego norte.

-eso será difícil...¿habrá un puente o un avión o una nube voladora que nos lleve al palacio?-pregunto Jack, meme le negó con la cabeza y toma la cabeza de Jack y la giro para que mirara al horizonte, a lo lejos se podían ver cuatro figuras robustas, no se distinguían bien, pero la silueta parecían ser aves…unas aves muy grandes.

-estamos en la entrada, este arco es la puerta hacia los dos mundos y aquí viene el comité de bienvenida ¿listos para caerse espaldas?-dijo conejo lleno de emoción, nadie entendía a lo que conejo se refería con lo de "caerse de espaldas" pero lo comprobaron cuando una de aquellas "aves" dejo salir un fuerte chillido, sonaba como un águila, pero al estar mas cerca esas criaturas…bueno si tenia la cabeza de un águila, las alas, las plumas y las patas delanteras, pero el cuerpo y las patas traseras eran las de un león. El enorme y fantástico animal era un grifo, para Jack era la primera vez que veía un animal así, eran tan grande e imponente como un león y sus mirada era tan directa y pesada como la de un águila, eran cuatro en total sus plumas cobrizas brillaban con el sol.

-Graifon siempre tan puntual- dijo conejo acercándose al grifo más grande de todos, los cuatro habían clavado las garras de las patas delanteras en el borde de la plataforma de roca ya que no cabían en ella.

-que gusto Conejo ¿a que se debe tu visita?-pregunto el grifo con una voz potente, áspera y autoritaria.

-vinimos a ver a Terra…asunto de guardianes-contesto el conejo, el grifo solo se burlo.

-espero que no se te haya subido la fama hasta las puntas de las orejas-dijo el grifo- suban los llevaremos…me llevo al albino ustedes llévense a los demás y a colita de algodón-

-¡Oye!-gritaron al unísono ambos guardianes.

-no me gusta que me digan albino pero…¿porque yo debo ir contigo?-

-Por que yo lo digo…y e de suponer que eres nuevo…no te dejare volar sin mi supervisión por mis cielos-dijo seriamente el grifo-falta que metas tus narices por ahí donde no te llaman-

Jack no respondió, la mirada penetrante de aquel grifo lo fulmino, todos subieron a los enormes animales, conejo compartió con hada y meme y Norte fueron solos, las fantásticas criaturas retrajeron sus garras y abrieron sus alas para poder desplazarse por las nubes, Jack se sujetaba de las plumas del cuello de Graifon y debajo de su brazo sostenía su báculo, el viento le pegaba en la cara y las nubes rozaban su piel cuando pasaban entre ellas, miro sobre sus hombros y vio a sus amigos montados sobre aquellas enormes águilas con cuerpo de león.

-¿y tu como…-

-la madre de todo me creo-interrumpió graifon-todos salimos de su imaginación y corazón-

-¿Madre de todo?...Terra ¿Por qué se llama Terra?-

-Terra es tierra en latín-contesto el grifo seriamente- la luna…-

-la luna se lo dijo…eso ya lose pero…¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre? Ya sabes antes de convertirse en espíritu-pregunto Jack, el grifo guardo silencio por breves instantes.

-no tengo idea…ella nunca nos a hablado de su vida anterior…y eso que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo-

-¿Cómo cuanto?-pregunto Jack con curiosidad.

-un poco mas de diez siglos-contesto el ave sorprendiendo mucho a Jack, el guardián blanco volvo a callar y miro hacia las lejanas nubes, pero de pronto unas siluetas que flotaban a la lejanía lo sacaron de sus pensamiento, Jack entrecerró los ojos tratando de enfocar la vista.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto el guardián.

-ya estamos por llegar-contesto el grifo.

Jack siguió mirando a aquellas siluetas, pero al llegar a la mas cercana esta era un enorme pedazo de tierra que flotaba por el aire, en la parte superior tenia un bosque silvestre, y así como apareció ese enorme pedazo de tierra flotante aparecieron mas, uno tenia un desierto de dunas de arena, otro una selva de la sabana, una jungla, una selva tropical, montañas nevadas, montañas rocosas, montañas boscosas, desiertos con cañones, llanuras, lagos o lagunas, valles, ríos y cascadas, es como si alguien hubiera cortado varios pedazos de la tierra con cada diferente relieve, ecosistema y clima que hay, pero para cerrar con broche de oro ese asombro que tenia en sus ojos, miro hacia arriba y se topo con un vacío azul, pero no era cielo o algo que se le pareciera, se podían ver como se movía y formaba espuma blanca, era como estar de cabeza, lo que se suponía que debía ser el cielo era un enorme y muy azul océano, se podían ver a las ballenas saltando fuera de él y las gotas que salían por el impacto del cetáceo con el agua se transformaban en vapor y se volvían parte de las nubes, era el lugar mas extraño y hermoso que hubiera conocido, pero las sorpresas a un no acababan.

-¡Jack cierra la boca! Se te va a meter una mosca-grito conejo burlándose de la expresión que tenia el guardián blanco, todos los demás se rieron del chiste de conejo.

-perdón es que solo me sorprendí ¡¿ya llegamos al palacio dorado?!-pregunto Jack.

-¡estos son solo los jardines!-grito conejo a modo de respuesta.

-¡¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de este lugar?!-

-¡yo soy de aquí Jack! ¡Aquí crecí!-dijo conejo sorprendiendo a Jack-¡mira hacia adelante!-

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la dirección que indico conejo, todos tenían los ojos de par en par, en otro pedazo de tierra se encontraba una hermosa construcción que casi parecía estar en ruinas pero así era en realidad. Era de mármol tallado, piedra labrada y de todo materia existente que se pueda nombrar, un enorme palacio asomaba sus torres queriendo tocar lo mas alto posible, el castillo tenia secciones cubiertas por naturaleza, estatuas que sobresalían de la cornisas y tallados de diferentes épocas y de diferentes civilizaciones, el mármol hacia que el castillo brillara con los rayos del sol haciéndole reconocimiento a su nombre…el palacio dorado.

Los grifos empezaron a descender hasta postrarse enfrente de otro gran arco, la entrada a los bosques frente al palacio, todo era verde, brillos esmeraldas y jades salían de entre los frondosos y enormes arboles cuyas raíces abrazaban la tierra cubierta de pasto, hierbas y flores de diversas formas y colores, pasando el arco había un delgado camino de adoquines de mármol que atravesaban esos bosques, los grifos se despidieron y se fueron, los guardianes siguieron su camino. Mientras atravesaban el bosque se encontraban con unas cuantas estatuas que no eran para nada humanas, a varias de esas estatuas un niño las podría encontrar en un libro de fantasía, mitología antigua o cuento de hadas, había centauros, minotauros, grifos e hipogrifos, dragones del oriente tanto como del occidente, criaturas de las épocas prehispánicas, monstruos de las profundidades del mar, pero solo había una sirena esta tenia parte de su rostro cubierto por su cabello y en sus manos llevaba una lira, animales con características especiales como el zorro de nueve colas o como se le conocía_ kitsune _en su lugar de origen, también estaba el fénix aquella hermosa ave envuelta en llamas, caballos unos con alas y otros con un cuerno, pero eso solo era por nombrar a unos cuantos, los caminos se dividan en varias secciones y con ellos las estatuas, los guardianes siguieron el camino central guiados por conejo.

Siguieron atravesando ese bosque, Jack empezaba a distraerse mucho, pero llego a tal grado que termino pegándose con una rama de un árbol que sorprendentemente apareció de repente en su camino, el guardián se recupero rápidamente, pero no pudo evitar mirar molesto a aquella rama mientras se sobaba la cara-_eso no estaba ahí hace un momento-_pensaba Jack confundido y molesto, un hombrecillo se le acerco y sobre su cabeza apareció una "u" y después hizo una seña levantando su dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda (lo que él quería decir era "you well?"En ingles o en español "tu bien?")Jack asintió ante la pregunta de su amigo y siguió caminando, meme a un se quedo un momento ahí parado y logro ver como aquella rama se movió para volver a estar en su lugar en el árbol, el guardián de los sueños solo se sorprendió y mejor siguió caminando.

Estaban llegando a lo que era ya la puerta del palacio pero primero tenían que subir una cuantas escaleras, estas tenían grabados mayas y las columnas que estaban a lado de la puerta parecían ser grecorromanas, ese palacio estaba formado por tantas culturas que ya era muy difícil saber en donde estaba uno, atravesaron las enormes puertas de madera y entraron a salón principal del palacio, había una enorme cúpula de cristal, iluminado por miles de velas flotantes y el piso tenia dibujos, con las fases de la luna, las constelaciones, las estaciones del año y la posición de la rotación de la tierra y en el centro había una especie de tarima de piedra, como en la biblioteca, solo que en esta había aun enorme globo terráqueo como el de norte, solo que este no tenia luces.

-¡wow esto es impresionante!-dijo hada analizando todo el salón, era increíble ver que hasta de la paredes crecían plantas y las esquinas unos cuantos helechos que dejaban caer sus hojas de diferentes pisos, de pronto se encontró caminando sobre arena blanca, como la que se encuentra en los desiertos tan fina y suave al tacto-¿y esto?-

De pronto un remolino de arena se formo a sus espaldas y de el apareció un joven apuesto de unos veintiún años, de cabello castaño, ojos marrón claro, piel semiblanca, alto y de buen cuerpo, vestido con una túnica en tonos ámbar y marrones, pero solo no cubría su brazo y hombro derecho el cual tenia varios tatuajes de números romanos, en su mano un báculo de madera que terminaba en forma de pata de búho donde reposaba una esfera de cristal y sobre su cabeza una corona que simulaban ramas entre lazadas echa en oro, hada miro sobre su hombro y logro ver al joven que le sonreía con ternura, la joven se sonrojo a mas no poder que hasta sus ojos rosados podrían ser opacados por el rojo de sus mejillas.

-creo que me llego mi regalo de navidad antes-dijo el joven sonriente-¿Qué? ¿Estoy pintado para que solo me mires?-

-¡Tok!-grito hada mientras saltaba a sus brazos-te extrañe mucho ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no nos veíamos?-

-tres siglos y medio, una eternidad cuando no puedo ver el brillo de tus ojos-dijo Tok en tono galante, hada solo se sonrojo mas por las seductoras miradas del joven y esa tierna sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a ella, pero esa sensación desapareció cuando noto las tontas y molestas miradas de picardía de sus amigos.

-¿disfrutando del espectáculo?-pregunto hada molesta.

-oh descuida no te molestes en preguntar y si estamos disfrutando del espectáculo-se burlo conejo.

-oh conejo viejo amigo-dijo Tok mientras ponía a hada suavemente en el suelo e iba a saludar a su amigo peludo, pero el tenia un peculiar andar, ya que cuando se movía de un lugar a otro solía hacerlo como cuando la arena es movida por el viento y volvía a materializarse en el lugar deseado-siempre tan bromista-Tok empezó a rascarle debajo del mentón provocando cierta reacción en conejo que lo hacían mover el rabo de un lado a otro.

-oh si…por ahí…huuuummm…deja eso solo se lo tolero a Terra pero a ti no Tok-dijo conejo en un tono molesto.

-jajajaja conejo mandilón jajajajaja-se burlo norte, Tok se acercó y le dio la mano al gran hombre-que bueno es volver a saludarte y te tengo una pregunta con lo de eso de repartir regalos en tan solo una…-

-no norte, ya te lo había dicho, no puedo cambiar las reglas solo tienes una noche, para eso usa la arena que te di…aun la tienes ¿cierto?-pregunto Tok, norte busco entre su abrigo y de sus bolsillos saco un sinfín de cosas, esferas de nieve, muérdago, bastones de dulce, galletas, uno que otro juguete y hasta un duende se había metido entre sus ropas el cual salió corriendo por la habitación, provocando una cara de confusión en Tok que hasta una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente, de pronto norte alzo en su mano triunfante una bolsa de tercio pelo rojo cerrada con un lazo dorado-usa esa arena y en ciertos momento el tiempo se detendrá por varios minutos, así no mal gastas tiempo-

Meme corrió velozmente a abrazar al joven y Tok lo levanto en brazos para poder abrazarlo, era como ver a dos hermanos que no se habían visto hace mucho tiempo, meme hacia muecas y gestos sin parar y miles de figuras de arena se formaban velozmente sobre su cabeza que ya hasta era difícil adivinar que era lo que decía, pero para padre tiempo no lo parecía, el seguía con su simpática sonrisa.

-¡me alegra mucho eso meme!, pero ¿enserio paso todo eso?-pregunto incrédulo Tok, meme asintió repetidas veces.

-no quiero ser entrometido pero…¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-pregunto Jack, a Tok le cambio la expresión de su rostro por un momento a ver a Jack, pero volvió a aparecer cuando se acercó a él con ese movimiento de arena que aparece y se desaparece estando frente a frente al guardián.

-me conto como fue que venciste a Pich, algo muy valiente de tu parte y perdón por mi modales Jack frost yo soy padre tiempo, protector del mundo y guerrero de la orden lunar…pero me puedes decir Tok-dijo el joven con una simpática sonrisa en el rostro de oreja a oreja.

-pues es un gusto y un honor conocerte…¿guerrero de la orden lunar?-

-si…de los últimos que quedan…bueno mas bien solo quedamos dos, es una larga historia-dijo padre tiempo mientras se rascaba la nuca- pero dejando eso de lado ¿quisiera preguntarles la razón de su visita? No creo que hada los haya convencido solo para venir a verme, pero si fue así me alegra que lo haya hecho-

-necesitamos ver a madre tierra-dijo norte tomando un temple de seriedad-tenemos graves problemas-

-Tok…¿podrías llamarla?-pregunto hada colocándose a lado del joven.

-no se donde se haya metido pero mandare a alguien que la busque-dijo Tok también tomando un temple de seriedad.

-¡No es necesario Tok!-grito una voz fuerte y femenina desde las alturas de la habitación.

Todos voltearon y fijaron su vista hacia el origen de ese grito, en un balcón cerca de un pilar se hallaba un tigre siberiano anaranjado con brazaletes de oro en sus cuatro patas, una sortija en su cola, un collar que también simulaban las raíces de un árbol y sobre su cabeza una especie de tiara con dos alas de águilas en ambos lados, el tigre fue descendiendo saltando de pilar en pilar hasta quedar enfrente de nuestros amigos, mirándolos a todos con esos penetrantes y enormes ojos ámbar, Jack retrocedió un paso, no por miedo si no que esa mirada era demasiado pesada para su gusto, en especial cuando estaba enfocado en el.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunto el tigre que con tan solo dar dos pasos ya se había transformado en una hermosa joven de piel blanca, labios gruesos y rosados, pelo largo y ondulado de color castaño cenizo, figura esbelta y torneada, piernas largas y bien formadas, llevaba puesto un vestido largo de seda anaranjada, tenia un corte en la parte delantera que dejaba ver sus piernas y el vestido apenas alcanzaba a tapar su escote, llevaba el mismo collar dorado de raíces y aquellos brazaletes a un los traía en sus muñecas y en sus tobillos igual, al igual que el guardián del invierno descalza estaba y sobre su cabeza reposaba la misma tiara que cubría una pequeña parte de su frente y a ambos lados aquellas hermosas alas de águila, pero su belleza no era por su atractivo cuerpo si no por sus ojos ámbar perfectamente delineados gracias a sus frondosas y largas pestañas negras, Jack tenia que darle la razón definitiva a conejo, sus palabras no eran mentira, nunca había visto a joven mas hermosa que esa y lo que noto es que a un conservaba características de su anterior estado ya que noto una cola rayada que se movía detrás de ella, unas orejas negras con una mancha blanca se asomaban por su cabeza y una leves rayas se encontraban en su rostro, brazos y piernas-¿Qué?... ¿Tengo algo en el rostro o que?-pregunto la joven molesta.

Jack rápidamente reacciono casi soltando su bastón, se le había quedado viendo a aquella joven como un tonto y para vergüenza de él ella lo había notado, ya se le había olvidado como era esa sensación cálida y molesta que sentía en sus mejillas, conejo se burlo de rojez que tenia Jack en su rostro.

-vez te lo dije…hermosa ¿no es así?-pregunto conejo con picardía.

-¡conejo!-lo llamo la joven con voz autoritaria-si no es molestia quisiera saber el motivo de su visita tengo cosas que hacer y no pienso dejarlas para después así que hablen si tienen algo que decir-dijo seriamente frunciendo el seño.

-madre tierra hemos venido por circunstancias de gran importancia-dijo norte haciendo una reverencia- parece que tengo un problema con…-

-Rodolfo-interrumpió madre tierra con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-si…¿Cómo lo supo?-pregunto norte.

-puedo sentirlo y escucharlo-dijo la joven mientras se acercaba al guardián del asombro-lo traeré aquí norte…no le queda mucho tiempo-

Madre tierra se acercó a padre tiempo y le extendió la mano, Tok le entrego su báculo, cuando ella lo tomo lo sintió con sus dedos y golpeo fuertemente el piso con el, de nuevo otro destello apareció y desapareció dejando a un bulto enorme busto tirado en el suelo, era Rodolfo todos se acercaran de inmediato pero Terra con un simple ademan hizo que se apartaran, y se agacho a lado del enorme y enfermo reno, con sus dedos delineaba cada parte del cuerpo del reno, sus ojos mostraban completa concentración, y siguió su recorrido por todo el cuerpo del reno, hasta que su mano se detuvo en la zona del abdomen, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, todos se acercaron con curiosidad por su reacción.

Terra metió una mano entre sus largos cabellos y de ellos saco un botón de flor que rápidamente al estar en su mano se convirtió en un lirio blanco, ella se lo metió en el hocico del reno y este se quedo dormido, ella se volvió a la zona del abdomen, Jack se volvió a sorprender ya que la joven chica con solo extender su mano habían salido de cada dedo unas enormes zarpas, pero la sorpresa de Jack se transformo en preocupación cuando vio que la zarpa del dedo índice se dirigía al pobre animal.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-grito Jack tratando de acercarse para evitarlo, pero conejo y meme.

-tu tranquilo y yo nerviosa-contesto seriamente Terra mientras miraba fijamente a Jack con esos enormes ojos ámbar-no lo lastimare…nunca lastimaría a mis creaciones-

Jack recobro la postura, pero seguía nervioso y se puso mas cuando vio como aquella zarpa se encajaba en la piel del pobre reno, que para suerte de él estaba dormido, no hubo sangre o algo que se le pareciera en lo mas mínimo, la fina cordata irradiaba luz blanca y Terra suavemente introdujo su mano en ella, sus gestos alarmaban a los demás, no parecían nada favorecedores, pero sus seños fruncidos y labios mordidos cambiaron a un para de ojos abiertos como platos y una boca levemente abierta de asombro, tardo unos instantes en sacar la mano, pero entre sus dedos traía algo, una cosa de metal oxidado y estaba roto dejando expuestas partes cortantes, era una simple lata de aceite para motor…

-_basura humana-_mascullo Terra con furia contenida mientras que con mucha facilidad aplastaba esa lata en su mano, se volvió al pobre reno que a un estaba dormido. Con una simple caricia la abertura brillante desapareció y con un beso en la frente despertó al animal, los demás veían asombrados como aquel moribundo ser se levantaba como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, el reno se acercó al viejo de barba blanca y panza ancha que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, Terra se levanto y se dirigió al reno y lo acaricio de su lomo-tienes que ir a descansar…Tok mándalo-

Y como el reno había llegado así desapareció, Tok cumplió lo que le había pedido Terra.

-te lo agradezco mucho madre…-

-pon limites para las salidas de tus renos a las afueras de los corrales-interrumpió Terra a norte- esta vez tuvo mucha suerte…los componentes de esta cosa son venenosos para cualquier ser viviente y llegan a las costas por las corrientes marítimas-

Madre tierra a un tenia la lata aplastada en su puño, pero de pronto este empezó a arder y cuando lo abrió solo cayeron pedazos de ceniza al suelo, suavizo su expresión y dejo salir un gran suspiro.

-norte…los pinos, el muérdago y el heno ya están listos…ya serán mandados a la tierra-dijo ella en un tono neutro.

-¿y las nochebuenas?-pregunto el viejo sonriente, en un segundo varias hermosas nochebuenas empezaron a florecer del cabello de Terra.

-¿te refieres a estas?-contesto ella mientras cortaba una de su cabello, norte solo se rio un poco-las mandare el día de hoy con los lobos, los acompañare esta noche-

-me alegra mucho oír eso querida Terra además queremos presentarte a alguien…-

-si es ese chico de cabello blanco que esta parado a un lado de meme no necesito que me lo presenten…yo se quien es, Jack frost espíritu de la escarcha y la nieve-interrumpió Terra a norte mientras miraba a Jack fijamente, Jack avanzo unos cuantos pasos para estar a menos de un metro frente a ella.

-mucho gusto pero no solo soy un espíritu, también soy un guardián…el guardián de la diversión-dijo Jack mientras extendía su mano con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pero Terra ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención a su mano, ella solo lo seguía viendo incrédula.

-¿Tu?...¿Un guardián?-pregunto la joven con una ceja levemente levantada, Jack asintió-¿Esto es una broma? ¿Jack Frost un guardián?-

Todos miraron sorprendidos ante la reacción de madre tierra.

-si a mi también costo creerlo- agrego conejo-pero es un buen chico…molesto a veces, pero es bueno-

Terra a un seguía viendo a Jack incrédula, el pobre ante aquella mirada ámbar se sentía incomodo y a la vez un poco molesto ¿Acaso era tan difícil de creer? Obviamente si lo eligió el hombre de la luna fue por algo, estuvo apunto de contestarle a madre tierra pero Tok lo detuvo.

-Terra…claro que es un guardián…él fue quien derroto a Pich-dijo Tok, a madre tierra se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Quién te dijo tal mentira Tok?-

-¿Cuál mentira Terra? Es todo cierto me lo dijo meme-contesto Tok, meme dio un par de pasos al frente y otra vez sus amigos los guardianes ni siquiera le entendían, sus gestos y señas iban demasiado rápido y ni se diga de su arena dorada que apenas se alcanzaban a entender los símbolos, pero extrañamente madre y padre no les costaba nada y se notaba por su expresiones, la de Tok tranquila y serena pero la de Terra no arruga su nariz cual tigre a punto de atacar a su presa.

-¡Imposible! ¡Eso es imposible!-exclamo Terra furiosa-¡Un simple mocoso venció a Pich!-

Todos se quedaron callados ante los gritos de madre tierra que casi sonaban como rugidos y bufidos, Jack se impaciento y dio paso enfrente sonando su báculo contra el suelo.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy mocoso como tú especulas! ¡En lo que a mi me concierne podríamos tener la misma! ¡No te vez mayor a mi!-grito Jack furico, pero Terra en vez de enojarse soltó unas sonoras carcajadas.

-¡No me hagas reír niño! Tu tienes como tres siglos de edad…yo tengo cinco milenios de existencia- todos guardaron silencio en la habitación en especial Jack-un espíritu nunca envejece eso ya deberías saberlo, nos quedamos como partimos del mundo mortal-

-entonces tu tienes que ser un…-

-¿Uno de los espíritus mas antiguos?…de hecho soy el primero…pero de eso no hay importancia-dijo Terra en tono neutro, se acercó a Jack con la misma mirada directa y molesta-solo quiero saber ¿Cómo venciste a Pich?-

Jack no supo contestar se quedo petrificado ante aquella mirada ¿Por qué le pasaba muy seguido? El solo extendió su báculo y rápidamente Terra ya se lo había quitado y empezó a examinarlo.

-madera de roble…dos metro con diez…cubierto de escarcha y…¡lo rompiste!-grito furiosa mientras le aventaba el báculo a Jack de vuelta, el pobre chico retrocedió por la fuerza en que le aventó el báculo-¡Deberás que eres un descuidado y un bueno para nada! ¡Apenas puedes cuidarte tu solo! ¡No entiendo como Nannar pudo elegirte para ser un guardián!-

Los gritos de madre tierra sonaron por toda la habitación, Jack se hacia cada vez mas pequeño ante los gritos de madre tierra pero todo eso cambio cuando del bolsillo del suéter de Jack salió la pequeña hadita volando directamente al rostro de terra, mientras la regañaba. Todo se quedaron pasmados ante tan curiosa escena, pero Terra frunció el entrecejo y con un rápido movimiento tomo a la hadita de las alas y le soplo como si estuviera apagando una vela, pero su aliento salió en un tono verde esmeralda, la pequeña hadita se durmió y Terra se la entrego a hada, la joven dejo salir un largo suspiro y se paso una manos por la cara y dejo salir un gemido cansino y empezó a susurrar-_unos…duos…tres…quattuor…quinque-_contaba numero en latín para poder calmarse.

-¡¿Por qué le das tanta importancia la manera en que derrote a Pich?! ¡Lo derrote por que el no pudo tocarme gracias a esto!-grito Jack mientras le enseñaba su báculo completamente molesto- ¡Según el frio y la oscuridad van de la mano y quiso que yo fuera su aliado y yo no acepte!...pero él se dejo llevar por su ambición-

-¿Ambición?...¿Que ambición?-pregunto Tok con curiosidad.

-Que lo creyeran real-contesto hada, los demás guardianes asintieron.

-Con que ahora buscaba eso-dijo tok en tono pensativo mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

-Claro…¿Qué mas le quedaría? Ahora que no tiene a Rached y a los demás esta solo en su mundo de sombras-añadió Terra mientras se acercaba a Tok.

-_De nuevo ese nombre-_pensó Jack sorprendido, el autor de ese libro purpura…pero ¿Qué clase de espíritu era?.

-perdonen mi ignorancia pero…¿Quién es Rached?-pregunto Jack confundido, Norte le puso una mano en su hombro y lo miro con una mirada de preocupación y seriedad.

-Jack…Rached es uno de los siete Blacks…hermano de Pich-contesto norte, Meme también se le acerco y sobre su cabeza se dibujo un pájaro…era un cuervo, esa era la marca de Rached.

-Es el único espíritu con que menos desearías toparte en tu camino-agrego conejo en un tono serio.

-El espíritu de la muerte y líder de los siete Blacks…creadores de la era oscura-dijo tok mientras se colocaba nuevamente en medio de la habitación-Terra y yo tuvimos dificultades con ellos en aquella época-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Jack, Tok se quedo pensativo y miro a Terra, ella con su típica mirada de seriedad asintió y con un simple ademan oscureció la habitación, solamente dejando la luz tenue de las velas, Tok se coloco en el centro de la habitación y de entre sus dedos dejo caer un poco de arena, esta tomo forma de siete seres, uno era Pich pero el que estaba a su izquierda, justo en el centro de todos era Rached y entonces Tok empezó a narrar…

_En aquella época de gran tristeza los siete Blacks esparcían la desgracia por todo el globo terráqueo, causando guerras y destrucción a su paso, su líder Rached junto con su hermano Pich comandaban sus tropas oscuras mano a mano, pero Rached no solo quería apoderarse del mundo mortal también del espiritual, pero el hombre de la luna eligió a unos espíritus para que se encargaran de ellos, les ordeno detener a Rached antes de que fuera tarde así se formo La Orden Lunar…_

_Pero rached no se dio por vencido, según se dice que ningún espíritu puede morir, Rached encontró la forma de deshacerse de cada uno de los miembros de la orden, uno a uno fue cayendo, y Rached se hacia mas y mas fuerte fortaleciendo a sus aliados y a un mas a su hermano._

Jack miraba sorprendido aquellas imágenes, pero luego dirigió su vista a meme. El también había caído en batalla, por una flecha de Pich, el chico pensó que tal vez de esa manera también habían caído los demás espíritus que se enfrentaron a Rached.

_Pero una mala jugada les paso a los dos hermanos, entraron en un conflicto…ambos se enamoraron del mismo espíritu-_Tok se quedo callado por un momento mirando el suelo, pero luego prosiguió-_aprovechando de esa desventaja… los dos únicos miembros de la orden se vieron obligados a pelear contra los siete, pero la guerra estaba afectando tanto al mundo mortal que…bueno los únicos miembros de la orden que quedaban éramos nosotros…Terra y yo…así que a mi se me ordeno a mantener el tiempo detenido mientras era la batalla y Terra fue obligada a pelear sola contra ellos._

Las imágenes que Tok creaba con su arena mostraban a una joven con dos alas, parecidas a las de un ángel, mostraban como era atacada ferozmente por cada uno de los siete Blacks, sin ninguna esperanza de poder ganar.

_Pero cuando no quedaba mas, cuando nos creíamos perdidos, ya no podía seguir resistiendo, ya me sentía agotado y Terra estaba apunto de caer como los demás espíritus, el hombre de la luna nos salvo a ambos, Principalmente a Terra, le regalo el primer rayo de luz del amanecer, aquel rayo de luz que se convirtió en un farol de esperanza para todos, con el creo la armadura del sol que se adapto al cuerpo de Madre tierra dándole una increíble fuerza e incrementando su poderes._

La habitación se lleno de luz nuevamente y no fue por las velas que tal vez avivaron su flama, fue por aquella figura de una joven con alas de ángel, que al parecer vestía con una especie de armadura compuesta por un top, un short muy corto, pero estos parecían estar cubiertos por una especia de plumaje metálico, unas muñequeras que le llegaban casi al codo y una tobilleras que casi legaban a las rodillas, pero lo curioso de estas que cuando casi llegaban a las rodillas o los codos el metal empezaba a parecer ramas entrelazadas y torcidas, y sobre su cabeza llevaba una especie de tiara que parecía la parte delantera de un casco de gladiador romano cubriendo una parte de su frente nariz y mejillas, a un se podían ver sus cabellos ondulados caer de su cabeza, pero de entre sus mechones igual que ahora salían un par de alas de águila del mismo material que la armadura y en su mano derecha una espada y en la izquierda un escudo, lo mismo le sucedió al guardián de la diversión, su cara no tenia precio, el asombro que tenia que reflejaban sus ojos muy fácilmente le podrían ganar a los de norte, meme le pego un pequeño codazo para que saliera de ese trance y el hombrecillo le sonrió con cierta picardía, Tok prosiguió con la historia.

_Gracias a ese rayo de esperanza que nos regalo el hombre de la luna, Terra logro vencer a Rached y a los otro cinco…pero Pich…logro escapar, pero cuando termino la batalla nosotros estábamos muy agotados para seguirlo así que él solo siguió asiendo de las suyas y ahí entran ustedes queridos amigos…_

La luz volvió a la normalidad y esa arena blanca desapareció nuevamente en el puño de Tok, Jack parpadeo un par de veces por la intensidad de la luz y cuando su mirada se normalizo se encontró con la joven de ojos ámbar que miraba perdida el exterior de una de la ventanas del palacio, pero después su mirada se volvió a postrar en el joven chico de pelo blanco…

-entonces como tu no pudiste atrapar a Pich, por eso quieres saber como lo vencí ¿cierto?-pregunto Jack.

-si…solo eso…es que la forma en lo venciste se me hace ridículamente fácil…conociendo bien a Pich…-

-y si que lo conoces muy bien-interrumpió Tok en tono serio, Terra guardo silencio y lo asesino con la mirada.

-uno pensaría que daría mas batalla-

-y si que la dio, pero si no fuera por los niños…no lo pudiéramos a ver vencido-contesto Jack muy sonriente, pero Terra frunció el entrecejo y volvió a arrugar la nariz.

-¡¿niños?!...¡niños mortales!-dijo Terra casi gruñendo, por primera vez en todo el tiempo Terra mostro los colmillos-¡¿Dejaron que los humanos los vieran?!-

Todos los guardianes dieron un paso hacia atrás, Tok rápidamente abrazo a Hada y la protegió con su cuerpo.

-Terra…entiende y cálmate lo que sucedió fue que estábamos en un verdadero aprieto…-trato de explicar conejo.

-¡no puedo creer que hasta tu conejo te hayas puesto de su lado!…entiendo que eres un guardián, pero en verdad yo creía que a un tenias los mismos ideales que cuando te fuiste de aquí-dijo Terra completamente furica, conejo hasta bajo las orejas ante el tono de voz de madre tierra, Jack fue el único que se armó de valor para dar el paso enfrente.

-¡No tienes derecho de hablarnos así!…tu también eres protectora de los humanos-dijo Jack molesto.

-¡Yo no protejo a la escoria humana!...¡Nunca la he protegido y nunca lo hare!-grito Terra, haciendo que un eco sonara por toda la habitación-Yo…lo único que protejo es a la tierra…¡La misma tierra que tus estúpidos amigos humanos están destruyendo!-

**_Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y si lo fue espero que me dejen un review con su opinión o un mensaje privado, y si necesita algo esta historia o sientan que algo le falta díganmelo sus sugerencias y consejos serán bien recibidos bueno contestare los reviews que amablemente me dejaron en el capitulo anterior…_**

**_: te agradezco mucho el review y espero que esta capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y lamento la tardanza pero es que la escuela me consume._**

**_Angélica 9: no es un viejo el partió del mundo mortal a los 21 años pero así es su transformación en espíritu, pero eso lo revelare mas adelante me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este también te guste._**

**_Nerea Infante: perdón por la tardanza pero he aquí el capitulo y me alegra mucho que mi historia te parezca interesante y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado._**

**_Mizzy Frost: Holi! Gracias por el comentario y el cumplido, pero no soy profesional solo soy una simple chica que en sus momentos de soledad e inspiración se deja llevar por su imaginación y locura y después de horas de estar metida en su mundo de luz y tinieblas plasma sus ideas y sentimientos en un frio teclado de plástico…oye eso me gusto tal vez lo use jejejeje y perdón por la tardanza pero aquí el capitulo y espero que sea de tu agrado y una cosa mas sobre madre y padre ellos no son nada solo son como hermanos jejeje pero si hada esta loca por el :D._**

**_Tigresa Fénix: solo tengo algo que decir ¡eres un amor y la mejor persona con la que me he podido encontrar! espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y enserio eres la mejor del mundo._**

**_Fanático Z: ¡wow! Mi querido amigo también a ti te agradezco las molestias que te tomaste conmigo ejeje y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y de nuevo gracias enserio eres de los mejores escritores que conozco y que me hayas dejado un review en este es un gran honor._**

**_Bueno mis amigos creo que eso es todo tratare de tardar lo menos posible con el siguiente capitulo, les deseo lo mejor y hasta la próxima…_**

**_ATTE_**

**_Shanya_**


End file.
